


猫的报恩

by Anonymous



Series: 一支被遗忘的颂歌 [3]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 番外2
Relationships: George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin
Series: 一支被遗忘的颂歌 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987273
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	猫的报恩

2005年，正值俄美关系陷入紧张之际，在华盛顿，弗拉基米尔却生病了。他的病来势汹汹，却奇迹般地瞒过了所有人，包括乔治——想必是因为他有一名出色的化妆师，遮盖住了他那苍白中泛出潮红的脸色。

乔治不记得他们都说了什么，只记得冗长的记者会过后，走下台阶的时候，弗拉基米尔忽然踉跄了一下，若不是乔治扶了他一把，他想必已经滚下台阶去，制造个大新闻了。

“你怎么了？”乔治没想要用责备的语气，可是出口的话却有些凶。弗拉基米尔瑟缩了一下，挣开他的手，喃喃道：“我没事。”

“你差一点摔断了脖子。”

“我说了，我没事。”弗拉基米尔瞪着他，表情是那么执拗，那么弗拉基米尔，让乔治有些气不打一处来。正是这副表情同他喋喋不休地争论伊拉克战争，在伊朗问题上死不让步。只要弗拉基米尔一露出这个表情，乔治就很有想揍他的冲动。

当然，不是现在。

“我可以叫医生，如果你不舒服的话。”他们往休息室走去，马上还有下一场双边会议。弗拉基米尔摇了摇头，坚持道：“我很好。”下一秒，他就摇晃了一下，用手抓住了墙上的栏杆。

“哦，当然了，”乔治讥讽道，“人人都看得出来。”

这话让弗拉基米尔有些慌了神：“我看着很糟糕？”

乔治在说真话和哄骗他之间犹豫了片刻，最终遗憾道：“我不知道你做了什么，不过你看起来挺好。当然，这可不是说你就没问题，因为——弗拉基米尔！”

他的俄罗斯人脚下一绊，整个人朝前栽去。乔治一把捞过他，把他抱到怀中，感到他虚软的身体依靠着自己，阵阵地打着冷战。“你病了，听着，我们必须取消记者会，然后送你去医院。”

“我不——不要。”弗拉基米尔清清楚楚地说，“不要取消。”

“除非你想当众晕倒，让媒体有得笑话。”

弗拉基米尔看他的目光里忽地带了点哀求：“这场记者会对俄美关系来讲，十分重要，乔治……” 他咳嗽了一两声，”拜托了。“

这是乔治第一次见到他为什么请求别人。他咬了咬牙，最终道：“好吧。”

在休息室里，弗拉基米尔几乎已经支撑不住了。他蜷卧在沙发里，像受伤的动物似的发着抖，额角很快就是冷汗涔涔，目光也涣散了。但是当礼宾司来对他们说准备入场的时候，他还是坚持着坐了起来，挺直脊背，哪怕乔治看到他上一刻还在用手撑着脑袋，痛苦地皱着眉。

“弗拉基米尔，”他忍不住轻声道，“你知道，记者会可以改天再——”

“就今天。“

乔治叹了口气。没有谁比他更深谙俄国人的倔脾气了。

记者会进行得很成功。弗拉基米尔凭借他那不可思议的意志力，成功坚持了四十五分钟，没有晕倒在台上，甚至连咳嗽都没有，还把每个问题都回答得滴水不漏。当最后一名记者带着他的闪光灯离开会议室后，弗拉基米尔摇晃了两下，整个人靠在了墙上。还不等乔治说什么，他的双腿也罢了工，整个人虚软地滑坐在地，蹭脏了西装下摆。

乔治把他抱起来的时候，心想俄国人不知有多久没有好好吃饭，否则怎么连肩胛骨都突兀了出来，硌着他的手。弗拉基米尔的眼睛已经半阖上了，神智却似乎还在抵抗着，在乔治怀中徒劳地挣扎，美国人差点抱不住他。“嘘，”乔治像哄不听话的猫咪那样，用手拂开他汗湿的金发，“别担心，是我。”

俄国人在他怀里，并不是很轻，但那是乔治愿意承担的重量。他抱着弗拉基米尔下了楼，走了一条避开记者的路，一直到车里。

回到酒店后，他直接把人抱进自己的房间，遣退了所有的保镖和随行人员。这一路上，弗拉基米尔处在半昏迷的状态，脑袋沉沉地落在乔治胸口。进了门之后，他猝然醒了过来，猛地意识到自己的处境，瞪大了眼睛。

叹了口气，乔治说：“别动。”

“我……”俄国人脸红了，显然，他从未被人这么抱过，更别提是被美国总统。看样子挣脱无望，他索性放弃了尝试，闭上双眼，只有眼睑不停地羞涩地颤动着。

乔治把他放到床上，抖开被子，不由分说盖到他身上。弗拉基米尔蜷卧在被子底下，额上很快出了层虚汗，苍白的脸色中泛着不正常的潮红。天哪，看着是那么虚弱，仿佛随便来个人对他做什么都行。乔治摇摇头，赶开那奇怪的想法。

他在房间里来回踱着步，思考着下一步该做什么。基督在上，他只照看过生病的狗狗，照顾人还是头一次。乔治来到盥洗室，将毛巾浸在冷水中，拧成一股沥干水分，回房间垫在弗拉基米尔额头上，试图降下那高得吓人的温度。汗水已经将弗拉基米尔的金发湿成了一绺绺的，贴在毫无血色的额角上。乔治在一把扶手椅里坐下，忽然听到弗拉基米尔说：

“乔治……”

声音哑哑的，发着颤。

“怎么啦？”乔治低声问。

弗拉基米尔转着眼睛，像是有些犹豫。乔治有些粗暴地说：“看在上帝份上，弗拉基米尔，如果你想提伊拉克，或是伊朗，那还是闭上嘴吧。”

弗拉基米尔瞪着他，半晌，赌气地转开了脸。乔治有些后悔起来，低声道：“你连生病了都不让人省心。”

“你错了，乔治。总有一天……咳咳，”他捂住了嘴，“你会明白的。”

乔治沉默了。他看着床上的俄罗斯人，过往的一幕幕清晰地浮现在脑海里。克劳福德的秋日和圣彼得堡的白夜，他们在戴维营有过那么多欢笑，也一同见过斯洛伐克初春的冬雪消融。他总是天真地以为，这段关系会变得越来越好，而不是越来越糟。

俄国人睡着了，在梦里仍微蹙着额头。他会梦到他们彼此共度过的时光吗？乔治苦笑着想，摇了摇头。忽然间，弗拉基米尔在梦中挣扎起来，发出一声低低的呜咽。乔治忙站起身，摇了摇他的肩膀，低声道：“弗拉基米尔？”

没有回应。俄国人仍在挣扎，身体痉挛着，双手揪紧了床单。乔治咬了咬牙，脱掉皮鞋，爬上床搂住了他。弗拉基米尔在他怀中像只受伤的动物那样颤抖不已，终于嚯地一下子睁开双眼。

“嘘，”乔治抱住他，轻轻摸着他汗湿的金发，“没事了，都没事了。”

有片刻，俄国人只是茫然地看着他，双眼中残存着一抹噩梦中的惊惶，以及哀伤。他低低地叫了声：“乔治……”，接着蓦地把自己埋到美国人怀中，痉挛地搂住乔治的脖子。乔治来回摸着他颤抖的脊背，吻着他的额角，所有的怨恨龃龉在这一刻烟消云散。

环抱着他烫得吓人的身体，乔治感到心中有什么呼之欲出，不仅仅是因为俄国人竟选择这样地信任且依赖他，更是因为他发现自己竟然很享受照顾他的感觉。俄国人身上有种特质，让人又是厌憎，又是怜惜。他有多愤懑于他的偏执，就有多不忍他的倔强。

乔治搂着他，和他一道合衣躺下来，感到弗拉基米尔动了动，乖顺地钻进他怀中，那双睁大的蓝眼睛里有惊讶，有惶惑，还有一丝难以掩饰的羞赧。他像是根本不信有人会这样毫无嫌隙地对待自己，会真的暂时将身份和国事抛却一边。这一刻，他们就只是乔治与弗拉基米尔。

“从来没有过，”弗拉基米尔忽然开口了，从乔治的肩窝里抬起脸，“你是第一个。”

“第一个什么？”乔治问。

弗拉基米尔露出讳莫如深的微笑。他伸手按住乔治的胸膛，往上蹭了蹭，轻轻在他脸颊上啄了一下。


End file.
